Sense
In 【Only Sense Online】, the players are all equipped with abilities called 'Senses'. A Sense is an equippable talent that exists separately from the normal equipment like weapons. While equipped, a Sense can give you a permanently active ability, allow you to use certain skills, have an effect on various actions, or provide corrections and multipliers during the game. Up to 10 Senses can be equipped at once. An acquired Sense does not have to be equipped, and can be kept as backup. The Senses can be freely re-equipped. http://krytykal.org/only-sense/volume-1/prologue/ Player starts with 10 Sense Point (SP), which allows them to choose and equip their 10 active slots. For every 10 levels gained in sense, the player gains one free SP and gain further Senses. List of senses Combat-type Senses Weapon Senses To be able to deal damages to enemies with a weapon, the player needs to have the relevant sense equipped. 【Arts】 are weapon-based special attacks that consumes MP. It apply a correction to weapon attacks and make dealing damage easy *【Bow】 The Bow Sense's aiming is related to DEXterity statistic and the shooting range is based on STRength stat. :At the start of the game : *:*You can only put one item in the quiver, so by default, one arrow, making it unpractical to reload. (resolves by grouping them with Alchemy) *:*The cost/performance ratio is bad on low level (cost, at best, as much in arrow than it takes to take down a monster) *:*Bows uses Arrows, which are consumable items, but there are ways to recover successfully used arrows. *:Arts (unlock ?) : *:*《Long Range Shooting》 *:*《Rapid Fire Bow - Second Form》 : shoot 2 arrows at once. The delay time and the time the art itself takes gets lower the higher the bow Senses are. *:*《Bow Skill - Arrow Stitching》 unlocks at lv15 *:*《Bow Skill – Gust of Wind》 : AoE caused by a strong wind following the arrow. ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Short Bow】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Long Bow】 (for 2SP) ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Compound Bow】 ** (and more) *【Sword】 *:Unlock at level 5 (?) : 《Delta Slash》 *:Unlock after 【Use Delta Slash 100 times】 : 《Fifth Breaker》 *:Unlock after 【Hit an enemy with high defense 100 times using arts】 : 《Shock Impact》 *:《Armor Break》 *:《Power Wave》 (may be a one-handed sword skill ?) *:《Grand Slash》 (may be bastard-sword specific skill) *:《Magic Sword》 an art that contain available magic within itself. It gave the sword a bonus of corresponding element and activated magic contained inside with the keyword 【Release】. ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【One-Handed Sword】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Two-Handed Sword】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Dual Swords】 **:《Sonic Edge》 (vol5 prologue). Long distance range. Can be used by one or 2 swords simultaneously. **:《Power Buster》 : *【Hammer】 *:《Smash》 *:《Impact》 (simple physical attack, knock-back) *:《Break Hammer》 (decrease enemy defense) *:《Wall Breaker》 *:《Grand Hammer》 *:beside fight, probably also levels up when a crater uses an hammer tool crafting when making ingots or equipment. *【Spear】 *:《One Point Thrust》 *:《Multistage Thrust》 *:《Charge Lance》 *【Dagger】 *:《Back-stab》 *:《Neck Hunt》 *:《Sword Dance》 (chain attacks) *:《Heart Piercer》 *【Stick】 *: (condition unknown) unlocks 【Magical Stick】 *:《Airway Stick》 *: at lv 30, unlocks 【Long Stick】 *:《Six Rotations Smash》 : "a powerful six-rotation attack" *【Shield】 *:Starting skill : 《Hate Bind》 (taunt) *:《Calling Shield》 : increase hate value to the bearer *:《Fortress》 *: 《Hate Action》 : increase hate value to the bearer. *:《Wind Guard》 : extends the whole party's defense. *【Throw】 : allows to throw weapons. *【Connecting Sword】 is unlocked upon leveling 【Sword】 and 【Whip】 to level 30 *:That sense can apparently make use of all Sword and Whip skills. We only see Emily make use of the whip ones tho. *:《Snake Bite》 *:《Snake Bind》 *【Martial Arts】 (: decrease the cooldown between art uses and enhance their effects. *:All the following may be related to a distinct bare-handed fighting sense instead. *:Unlocked after attacking 100x with a single finger : 《Finger Attack》 *:Unlocked from touching slimes with an open hand 100x (?) : 《Palm Strikes》 *:《Demon Hunter》 (kick) *:《Kazoe Nukite》 (fingers/hand attacks) *:《Wisdom of the Stream》 *【Axe】 *:Beside fighting, probably can be leveled up by a woodworker by cutting trees and working with axe-type tools. *【Katana】 *【Mace】 *【Dagger】 *【Twin Sword】 *【Whip】 *:《Cracking》 : " the weapon slam onto the ground, creating a shockwave which damaged enemies radially from that point." *:《Whip Slash》 *:《Whip Bite》 (binding) It had a paralysis effect and damaged with sound" *【Warrior's Knowledge】 *【heavy blows】 Magic Senses 【Skills】 are magic-based attacks and support abilities. They use spells and techniques that cause a fixed, pre-determined phenomenon and cost MP. Active Senses *【Fire Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Fireball》 *:《Fire Shot》 (fire bullet) *:《Fire wall》 (defensive magic) *:《Flame Burn》 (high level offensive blazing pillar) *:《Flame Lance》 *:《Flame Circle》 *:《Flame Turn》 : "a weapon enhancement magic" *: At lv30 (?), can be evolved into 【Flame Element Talent】 *:《Flare Band》 (binding spell) *【Water Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Aqua Bullet》 *:《Water Round》 (circular shield) *:《Maelstrom》 : create a rotating whirlpool of water that engulf enemies *:《Aqua Wall》 *:At lv30, can be evolved into 【Ice Element Talent】 *::《Diamond Dust》 *【Wind Element Talent】 *:(low level) : 《Quick Blast》 *:《Little Tornado》 *:《Wind Shield》 (defense) *:《Quake Blast》 (attack. may be a storm skill instead-- vol2 ch6) *:at level 30, can be evolved into 【Storm Element Talent】 *:《Wind Armour》 : raises speed of self & nearby allies. *:《Mirage Mist》 : attack *:《Aero Cannon》 (wind, or storm ?) *:《Wind Cutter》 *:《Wind Seal》 *【Earth Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Bomb》 *:at lvl5 : 《Clay Shield》 *:at lv10 : 《Mud Pool》 *:at lv15 : 《Earthquake》 ("makes the earth swell and bulge out") *:at lv20 : 《Rock Burst》 ("makes a 1 kg rock explode and scatter around like shotgun pellets") *:at lv25 : 《Explosion》 (" an enhanced version of Bomb") *【Darkness Element Talent】 *:《Shadow Bolt》 : "an arrow of darkness that had high penetration" *:《Make Weak》 : give an enemy a weakness to an element *:《Smog》 : a dark smokescreen that doesn't deal damage. *:《Sacrifice Counter》 : allows to automatically counter-damage an enemy when damaged. It is apparently possible to also turn it on oneself. *【Light Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Light Shot》 (light bullet - very low cd) *:Starting skill : 《Light》 (provides light in a dark area) *:《Light Shield》 (defensive magic) *:《Light Web》 (area attack) *:《Sol Ray》 : "a laser beam of light magic" *:《Light Wave》 (offensive magic) *:《Sunlight Shower》 (AoE) *【Recovery】 (回復) / 【Recovery Magic】 (回復魔法) : allow using recovery magic which recovers HP and releases from abnormal states. *:Starting skill : 《Heal》 *:《High Heal》 *:《Large Heal》 *:《Round Heal》 : AoE healing *:《Cure》 : cancel poison/paralysis bad status *:《Dispel》 : cancel curse/charm bad status *:《Reset》 : cancel sleep/stun bad status *:《Cool Down》 : cancel anger/confusion bad status *【Enchant】 *:Once Lv30 is reached, can be changed toward 【Enchant Arts】 for a cost of 3SP. Passive Senses *【Magic Power】 : This sense is the base required to obtain MP (magic points), which are used in magic and various other senses. The MP bar is displayed to the player. MP recovery is a bit faster if the player is sitting rather than standing. *【Magic Talent】 : Allows you to use magic. The player will also need to equip a more specialized sense (elemental, recovery, etc) to use the relevant spells. *:When both 【Magic Power】 and 【Magic Talent】 reach lv50, they can be fused into 【Sorcery】. *【Magic Power Recovery】 Raises the recovery rate of MP. *【Wand】 *【Staff】 *:《Gram Sword》 (create a blade at the tip of the staff.) *: at level 30, unlocks 【Bishop Staff】 *: at level 30, unlocks 【Long Staff】 *【Book】 *【Magic Book】 *【Chanting reduction】 : allow to shorten magical incantation delay. Raises MP consumption *【Double Chanting】 : allow casting 2 spells at once. Raises MP consumption *:at lv30, unlocks 【Parallel Chanting】 : allow casting several spells at ones. Raises MP consumption *【Delay】 : allows to temporary stock and queue additional invoked spells without releasing them. *【Mage's Knowledge】 : speed up spell activation and raises effectiveness *【Natural MP Recovery Increase】 : raises MP recovery. *【Meditation】 : increases MP recovery rate and power of the next released magic. Defensive An armour can be equipped even without using an Armour Sense. The sense add a correction to the corresponding armour type. *【Armour】 *:At Lv30, unlock access to 【Light Armour】 *:At Lv30, unlock access to 【Leather Armour】 *:?, unlock access to 【Metal Armour】 *【Robe】 (derivation of Armour ?) : Provides high MDEF correction to robe-type armour (mage armours). *【garment】 (derivation of Armour ?) : Provides high PDEF correction to garments (garments are a type of cloth armour). *【Concealment】 " makes others unable to sense the light generated by your skills" *:emergency avoidance skill 《Shadow Dive》 : hides in a shadow. Consume lot of MP. *:《Misdirection》 (?) *【Attack Power Increase】 *【Defense Power Increase】 :Once both reach lvl30, 【Attack Power Increase】 and 【Defence Power Increase】 can be fused into 【Physical Increase】 *【Speed Increase】 *:at Lv30, can be evolved into 【Swiftness】 *【Magic Attack Increase】 *【Magic Defense Increase】 :Once both reach lvl30, 【Magic Attack Increase】 and 【Magic Defense Increase】 can be fused into 【Magic Increase】 *【Action Restriction Release】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Allow 3D acrobatics and gives high operational correction. *【Defying Heart】 : once the user HP falls below a certain %, gives a temporary status increase *【Equipment Weight Reduction】 : Decrease the SPEED debuff correction caused by equipment. *【Fighting Spirit】 : when fired up, slightly reduces damage taken and give resistance to knockback. *【HP Increase】 : Increase total HP of the player *【MP Increase】 : Increase total MP of the player *【Party】 : Gives the entire party a slight status correction increase. *:Upon reaching lv 30, unlocks 【Clan】. Clan gives all allies (even outside party) a status correction. Overlaps with 【Party】. *【Swordsman's Knowledge】 : Grands an additional damage correction to sword attacks and arts. *【Improved Commanding】 : ? bad status resistance Those senses are leveled through recovering from their respective bad effects. Body type bad status are lowered by DEF ; mind type status effects are lowered by the player's MIND. After merging, the initial senses may be taken up again for their initial cost *【Paralysis Resistance】 (1 SP) *【Poison Resistance】 (1 SP) *【Sleep Resistance】 (1 SP) *【Stun Resistance】 (1 SP) :Upon the four reaching Lv30, they can be merged into 【Bodily Resistance】 at the cost of 3 SP *【Anger Resistance】 (1 SP) *【Charm Resistance】 (1 SP) *【Confusion Resistance】 (1 SP) *【Curse Resistance】 (1 SP) :Upon the four reaching Lv30, they can be merged into 【Spiritual Resistance】 at the cost of 3 SP not yet categorized *【Vital Point Knowledge】 : "increased Critical Hit Rate by striking enemy's vitals " *【Pre-emptive Knowledge】 : grant a damage bonus for doing a pre-emptive attack on the enemy *【Sensing】 *:Can evolve into 【Sixth Sense】 *【Snake Eyes】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Gives a paralytic effect on the seen enemies when activated *【Insight】 : allow the predict the location the enemy is going to attack. *【Release】 : allows to remotely activate a dungeon trap. *【Trap Disarm】 : allows to disarm traps. *【Swiftness】 *【Collector's Eye】 : specialize in discovering hidden collection and mining points. Crafting Senses 【Recipe】 are related to crafting skills and allow players to produce items. Having Crafting Senses equipped raises the DEX stat according to each sense's level (according to Yun). * 【Crafting Knowledge】 Base sense of the crafting tree skill. It gives a DEX bonus. *:At level 50, can be upgraded to 【Crafter's Knowledge】 for 3SP *【Alchemy】 *【Cooking】 *:at Lv30, can be evolved into 【Cook】 *【Craftsmanship】 : making accessories (rings, bracelets, etc) **Once lv30 is reached, turn into 【Engraving】 *【Mixing】 : bowl & mortar **Once lv30 is reached : upgraded to 【Dosing】 for 2 SP ***Once 【Dosing】 reachs lvl50, it can be upgraded to 【Dosing Master】 for 3SP *【Pelting】 : allow crafting to leather and leather armour *At level 30, can be evolved into 【Leathering】 *【Spinning】 : allow crafting to cloth and cloth armour *At level 30, can be evolved into 【Sewing】 *【Smiting】 : making metal weapons & armor **once lv30 is reached, evolves into (?) 【Tempering Iron】 : Adds an additional effect to crafted weapons *【Synthesis】 : transmutation *【Woodworking】 : making wood related item, mainly staff, wands, bows. *:At lv30, can be evolved into 【Carpentry】 other * 【Climbing】 (1SP) : Give an assist (visible markers) when climbing (be it cliffs, trees, walls, etc) and help stability on unstable and steep terrain. Climbing requires STR. * 【Discovery】 : "Allows the player to find hidden things". Highlights collection points, allows to find people *:at level 30, can be upgraded into 【See-Through】 for 2SP. " allows you to perceive in advance what the enemy will do" *【Fishing】 *【Haggling】 : allow to haggle prices with NPCs. *【Hawk Eyes】 Targeting capability sense :*It Allows to "zoom" on distant objects and gives ~1 meter visibility in the dark per level. :* Enables choosing targets for various abilities with eyesight. :That sense can be leveled pretty much constantly without any cost. :At level 31, Yun can see to around an hundred meters in day time (vol2 ch2) *:At level 50, can be evolved into 【Sky Eyes】 for 3SP. *:*Skill 【Zone】 : expand the area effect of an enchant or other skill (allows multi-targeting). Expand magic range. Yun mostly uses that in coordination with Enchant. MP use is a bunch higher than single skill use, but fixed as long as it doesn't exceed 6 targets (else it raises). This makes it more MP-advantageous than manually putting an enchant on on each person of a party. there is a long-ish delay between uses. MP uses slightly decrease as the Sense level is raised up. *:*hidden ability : slows time for the player during critical moments, giving them more time to take the best action. * 【Linguistics】 : Allows to read books. It takes a certain level to read more difficult books * 【Mining】 *:EX-skill : ? * 【Possession (only seen on spirit type monsters so far) : " The possessed target's stats rise accordingly to the level of the 【Possession】 Sense" * 【Purchase Increase】 : related to NPCs. *【Step】 : ? *【Survival】 : give general help toward identifying plants and surviving in the wild (complete during the relevant event volume) *【Swimming】 *【Taming】 : allow to tame monsters. *:EX-Skills : 【Adult Form】 / 【Young Beast Form】 source